Got the world in my hands
by Kit-Usa
Summary: Amelia here! ok I just moved... away from everything, my friend and home... Now i live with my Aunt Kelly. Oh and My insane grandma gave me a necklace of hot men...Great... Globe fic!
1. The necklace

"Amelia! Darling!" Amelia looked over her shoulder from the truck. She saw her Grandmother, Elizabeth walking over. Next to her were two large men from her old folk's home. Probably to make sure she does not run away. Amelia's black and mint green hair slid over her shoulders to look at her grandmother. The woman was a foot smaller than her with pure white hair laid behind her back in a long braid. The elder quickly walked over to the girl.

"Amelia! Oh, sweetie pie! Here I have a parting gift for you~!" Amelia noticed her grandmother was holding a necklace. Amelia forced a small smile. She was not in the mood for jewelry. She was leaving her home, in the State of New York. From her city NYC. God was she going to miss her apartment with her… Family. Elizabeth pranced over to her and put on the necklace around Amelia's bare neck. She lifted it up in her hand and bent her neck down to see the very elaborate earth globe. Her deep blue eyes could make out the very small lettering of the nations. She looked up to her grandmother.

"To protect you! Also to help you in school." She smiled her toothy denture smile. Amelia forced a smile.

'_She has lost it.'_ Amelia did not want to voice her disbelief in magical charms.

"Hey! Girliy!" The two females looked to see a large African American that was Aunt Kelly's personal guard Michael. He was starting up the small rental truck. Right… Amelia was moving to California… to her Aunt Kelly, or 'Perfect Kelly'.

"Oh! HUSH!" Her Grandma sassed the guard. Amelia giggled at her grandma's fearlessness.

"Amlie, listen they are very powerful and they will protect you, so treat them with respect." She said seriously for a second taking Amelia's young neon pink nailed hands into her old withered ones. Amelia nodded. Then the old woman spun her around and pushed the sixteen year old girl to the truck.

"Now, Go Girl, the land of Sunshine is just a few hours away! Go and make some friends! Hey you two be useful and help this girl in the car!" She screamed at the men, who jumped a little before walking over to the old woman. One man tried to pick Amelia up. But the girl stepped away. The other opened the door. Her face flared red.

"Thanks." She whispered. The man nodded and closed the door.

"Bye Amelia! Come over for Christmas!" The woman yelled as the car started to move. Amelia waved.

"Ok! Bye Grandma!" She called and they started on their trip to the JFK. She stared out the window. She didn't have many friends and most of them were still on their summer trips. But since she was losing 9 hours plus the trip to get there… she lost the two days of the three left of her summer break. She sighed.

"Listen Girliy I was sent to pick you up and take you to your aunt. So no disappearing acts you tend to put or leaving my sight! You're to be at my side at all times! Yea got that missy!"

"Well what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Amelia shot back.

"Hold it."

"I don't like you."

"Missy, the feeling is mutual."

"Is this about the time I hit you with the mustard water balloon?" He chuckled dryly.

"More than that."

"The time I got you with my hall of fun?" She smirked.

"More like torture." She laughed and smiled coyly at him.

"It is your fault for treating me like a baby and picking me up by the ankles and holing me there for 3 minutes." She shivered, she still hated when people touched her ankles, in fear that they would do the same.

"You hit me with god know what kind of liquids!" He glared at the cars in front of them.

"Oh, but you were so fun to annoy, you got that strange tick and…. There it is!" She laughed as the man's face ticked, his nostrils flared and his eyes twitched.

"Shut it girly!" He shouted. Amelia's laugh calmed.

"So, My Aunt sent you to come and get me?" Amelia said all happiness or joy in her voice before draining.

"Yeah, sadly enough." Amelia snorted and looked out the window. She saw her transparent reflection. Her green bangs her green hair that was topped with a layer of black hair that rested on her shoulders. She pulled out her head phones and set her IPod up to play her punk music. She listened to that the rest of the ride. The rest went slow… why did it take so long just to get to the terminal? She just wanted this to be over with.

(11:30 PM California)

"And here we are Orange Land, USA. Were the houses are gigantic houses are for one person, and your neighbors are not over your head but a mile away!" Amelia said sarcastically. She was finishing off some French fries from Carl's Jr. slowly.

"Hey be grateful your Aunt took you in."

"Yes because my Uncle Phil and Aunt Kate only wanted to take my five year old sister? They wanted nothing to do with me 'cause I am not cute? Yep let's be grateful my Aunt has feeling for her own flesh and blood not because I am a cute five year old girl." Amelia bit back. She felt tears gather at the edges of her eyes.

"…Hey Girly I did not mean it like that."

"Yeah I know… I just need my sleep." Amelia said, shifting her back on her shoulder and she walked in to the Large Mansion. Her Aunt Kelly was a Model and her Mom's younger sister. She truly loved her aunt… it was just sometimes the business of being on the top got to her ego swelled head. She sat in the Foyer. She whimpered at the cold biting at her skin the house felt…. Empty.

"Girly you need someone to carry you to your room?" She snorted

"No Mickey just someone to show me to my room." She said the dark skinned man glared harsh fully at the girl.

"Whatever shrimp. Follow me." She mock saluted.

"Yes sir!" She giggled as he grumbled she had this strange mood swingish personality when tired. He slid past her and walked up the large stairs Amelia followed. When she got to her room she smiled a bit the room was large. She could put some "Amelia touches" to it tomorrow. The room was a lovely sky blue this had a dark wooden floor matching her bed. She noticed it was a canopy bed. A little of from being over the bed was a chandler. She jumped on her bed and looked around she noticed a desk across the foot of the bed. She smiled.

"Thanks Michael! Good night." She said with a smile. The guard looked surprised before flashing a ghost smile. He rolled his chocolate eyes and waved her off. He turned and left the room. She rolled in her bed and kicked off her shoes and set her backpack on the floor before tucking herself under her covers. She pulled the curtains and Light blue misty curtains covered her bed. She found a light switch next to her head she flicked of the light and closed her eyes.

"Night.. Mom… Dad…." And she fell asleep.

(12:30 pm)

Amelia was already awake for an hour, and she was not only attempting to memorize the house but she was putting all of her stuff in her room. Her necklace bounced on her collar bone as the fifteen year old girl ran back and forth. She was surprised at how little she had. After another hour she was half way done. She had already put away her clothes and books. She then got distracted with a book she had wanted to finish.

"Girly!" She yelped and jumped and ungracefully landed on her butt. She hissed in pain.

"Yeah, you freaking giant?" She growled in pain. His tick acted up. Amelia swore she heard a few laughs.

"I had that drill you wanted?" Amelia smiled and dashed over to him, as soon as she stopped pain shot up her spin. She groaned in pain.

"AH! Bad Idea!" She squeaked. She pouted and grabbed the power drill.

"Do you have a ruler? Nails?" She asked blinking at him. He handed the things to her.

"Merci!" She squealed in American accented French and probably the only word she knew in the language. A Groan and a snicker were heard. She was getting a little irritated by the invisible commentary.

"Are you sure a squirt like you should be using tools like those." She snorted.

"My mom has been teaching me how to do this since I was nine, I can do it you should have seen how many holes I put in the walls my first few years!" Amelia giggled Pulling up her sturdy pink stand chair it was an old and dull but it held her Manga and she was not willing to part with it. She jumped up on the chair with a white shelf in hand she measured were to put the nails and drilled them in with two swift clicks and movements of the trigger and her.

"My mom said it took me longer to learn how to do it properly, I only got really good at it last year." She repeated this eight more times, with Michael's supervision. She strategically and stylishly put up the shelves and put knick-knacks and pictures on the shelves. Then she pulled out a large oriental fan, with the symbol of yin and yang a small fox on fire and its nine tails held it up, this was all on top a sturdy gold material. It was four feet tall and opened a good 10 feet wide. She had asked Michael help her measure and put it up. After the room was looking like a sixteen... Maybe 40 year old woman liked in there. Amelia had a strange like for artifacts. She smiled at her new room. She looked at the mirrors she had. She was not fat but she was not skinny, the effects of walking to very where she went in the city. She smiled. Maybe she could say 'Hi' and hang with her Aunt for a bit.

"Yo! Munchkin, let's take you to your Aunt."

"Why?"

"We are leaving. Why do you want to go?" scratch that.

"No!" She said coldly. She followed the man. She found her Aunt in the Foyer. She was looking at her nails while a man screamed at the little phone in his hand…poor thing.

"AME!" Kelly squealed with her strange nickname for the girl and pranced over to the she practically flew over to the black/green haired girl with practiced ease. She pulled the girl to her ample chest. Her tall skinny body looked thinner and longer with her white sundress and tall heels. Her brown hair curled past her shoulders and blue eyes much like Amelia's own blue eyes. She smiled and pulled away from the girl to squat down a bit to see her face. She held Amelia's cheeks and squished her face in.

"You are so~ cute! Oh you are getting taller every day!" She pouted and released Amelia's face only to ruffled Amelia's hair. She then pulled Amelia's hair out from under the black top.

"Is this a Mint green?" Kelly was a youthful woman who never got Amelia's strange love for abnormal hair colors.

"Yep!" Amelia smiled.

"I thought it was a bubblegum pink?"

"That was last year." Kelly blinked and smiled.

"Ok!" She pranced over to the now quiet angry faced man who was trying to burn holes into his phone.

"Martian! This is my adorable niece! Ame!"

"Amelia." Amelia replied quietly. He nodded and waved before turning to the model.

"We have to go… _now_."

"Oh, right. Ame, you don't mind been alone for a bit do you?" Amelia forced a smiled.

"Nope." She said with a fake cheery voice.

"ok… well lets go and get this over with." Kelly shouted. She and the two men walked out.

"BYE AME!" Kelly yelled as her black limo drove away. Amelia closed the door. Amelia pressed herself against the door before deeply breathing and turning to the now empty large house. She quietly walked to her room. She closed the door to her room. She took off her necklace (she almost forgot about it) and face planted in the bed. The thoughts of school appearing in her head.

"If you didn't want to be alone, you should have gone, VE!" An Italian voice scolded. She froze before slowly looking over her shoulder to see a figure. She flipped herself and back away in her bed her back up against the head broad. She squeaked. It was a slim man with a blue military outfit. His copper hair short with an insane curl jutting out the side of his head. His eyes were snapped shut concealing his eye color from her. She wondered how he can see her.

"Italy! Don't just pop out like vhat! You have scared her now!" She only blinked to now see a tall German man with blond slick back hair and steel blue eyes glaring at the smaller Italian, he had the body of a general you know the really scary ones, his outfit was a green version of the Italian's. The Italian pulled a white flag out of nowhere and waved it, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

"Well as weird as it is I agree with Italy, Germany. If the lass didn't want to be alone she should have gone." A British accent said, and yet another man appears! She looked to the space behind the Italian to see another slim man with choppy sandy blond hair and Emerald eyes and the Bushiest eyebrows she has ever seen. He also had a green military uniform on.

"HAHAHA! How can she be alone when the HERO is here!" The loudest American voice said and next to the British man was another Blond though he had a shade darker blond that the man next to him he was tall as the German with a cowlick sticking stubbornly up on the part in front of his hair his fringe touched his glasses that covered sparkling sky blue eyes, he had an Aviator tan uniform and a leather bombers jacket. He was looking a bit stupid with him grin, but everything about him screamed "100% AMERICAN!" She blinked.

"Aiyeah! Western civilizations are SO immature! Right Japan?" Two Asian's appeared. The one on the left had a dark green Uniform with long hair tied over his shoulder, his golden eyes had annoyance in them and… was that a panda in a basket on his back? The slightly smaller Asian had a neat trimmed black hair and uneasy brown eyes he had and uncomfortable look on his face. His nice white suit had gold and black piping on it.

"H-Hai." The smaller Asian said.

"Japan!" The Italian jumped the smaller Asian.

"Privyet! Become one with Mother Russia DA!" Amelia squeaked when she heard the voice and the bed dip next to her she jumped and turned to see… a large man, he was broader than the German with a childish face, violet eyes smiled with childish glee. His white hair wind swept and short just over his eyes. He had a long tan cloak on and a long white scarf on. She crawled away intimated of the man. She felt her hand hit nothing she let out a small scream as she felt herself tipping of the bed. Two arms lifted her off the bed and on her feet. The hand that placed itself on her hand lifted it up and twisted her around. She met the form of a man bending over to kiss her hand. His long golden hair gracefully swayed. He had a blue military uniform with red pants he had a stubble; she felt it brush against her hand as he kissed it. He stood to his full height which was an inch shorter than the German. He had ocean blue eyes unlike her slightly lighter blue eyes and a smug face.

"Bonjor, Mon Cherie." He purred and handed her a rose from nowhere. Amelia blushed at his French accent.

"HEY! Hand's off the citizen!" The American yelled to the French man.

"Amelia! Step away from the frog! He has AIDS!" the British man yelled right after. Amelia shook out of her shocked daze to let everything sink in. Eight hot men…. _Full-grown_ hot men she might add… in her room…

"HOLY CRAP!" She screamed. She jumped on her bed and then past the Brit and American and out the door.

"Amelia! Wait!" She ran as fast as she could. God where was the phone! She turned the corner and down the stairs. When she got to the last step, someone grabbed her arm.

"LET GO!" She screamed and thrashed. She noticed the American, he was smiling. She froze, who the hell smiles! At a time like this.

"Haha! You are fast! And Iggy says American's are slow!" He laughed and easily lifted her up on his shoulder. She kicked and screamed.

"I have rights damn it! Put me down! I am callin' the cops!" Amelia screamed her New Yorker accent thick.

"Haha, no need the Hero is here to protect you!" She laughed annoyingly.

"Who are you? How the hell did you get in? What do you want from me!" She cried and punched his back. He seemed unaffected. She then found herself being dropped on her bed. The men were all looking either amused or exasperated.

"Haha! I am the Hero! America!" "America" yelled. The Brit smacked him on the head.

"Sorry love if we frightened you, I am England."

"I am France, Mon cherie."

"Ve~! I am Italy!"

"Ni hao, I am China."

"I am Japan, Amelia-san."

"I am Russia!"

"Ja, I am Germany." There was a long pause after the countries introduced themselves. Amelia looked at them like they escaped the loony bin.

"You're… countries." The "countries" nodded. She laughed, but stopped when she saw their serious faces.

"Y-You're not kidding?" She asked.

"Nope! I am your awesome country! America~!"

"Bloody hell! He sounds like Prussia now! Listen love, we are not kidding you. We are the Personifications of the Nation's respectfully." Amelia was wondering why she was believing this.. oh right they appeared out of nowhere.

"Ok, so if you are nation's where did you come from… why are you here?"

"That is an easy one! Your grandmother asked us to watch you!" China said with a warm smile.

"W-wait my Grandma?"

"Sí! We are here to help you!"

"Yep and we came from here!" America held up her necklace.

"My Necklace?"

"Yep!"

"Do you shrink?" Amelia said it was a small necklace she doubts eight full grown men could fit in there. England snatched the necklace from America and it glowed before turning into a large globe in his hands. She gawked.

"Magic, my dear." He said charmingly.

"Yeah like from an Alternate dimension that we go to!" Then Amelia did probably the stupidest, yet most natural thing to do when you find eight nation handsome men that came from a globe in her room and taking this all in one blow. She fainted.

**Ok I had this idea inspire in my head after reading Atama Ga Kuru Teru's World is Ours**

**I loved it and so I thought of this, the globe fic idea belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Hetalia to its owner, and all my oc's are mine and now you know! So yeah! I hope you don't flame me constructive critics are loved! Mary Sue destroyers tell me if Amelia reaches that point! Please! I beg of you! Also sorry it is short…. Yeah… ^.^;;; **

**KLU OUT!**


	2. Learning the new,and hearing old voices

Amelia woke up on her bed. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and what happen she shot up, she checked her clothes. Everything was still in order… she was not rapped thank god. She sighed…. Was it all a stress induced dream? She noticed her necklace was slightly moved. She brushed it off and picked it up. Amelia rolled it around in her fingers trying to find….something! She felt like the nations… weren't a dream. She sighed. She looked over at her clock; it has been an hour since…. It was not possible.

_Crash!_

…..Ok she spoke to soon. She put on her necklace and ran to the kitchen (she was surprised she even found it.) To find Italy on the ground crying, dry pasta noodles everywhere, pots and pans were scattered along the counters and floor, America was wide eye his hands out stretched like he was going to catch something, And there was tomatoes and onions set out ready to me cut for the sauce. The girl stopped thinking if she should scream or laugh. Amelia settled with a low groan, and momentarily forgetting that they weren't supposed to be there.

"You guys are going to destroy my aunt's house!" Amelia screamed. It was not a total mess but it would still raise a few eyebrows at the mess.

"You're awake!" America and Italy glomped her, she froze and realized who had hugged her. '_Countries… Countries are hugging me!'_

"Italy! America! Leave her alone und help me clean up!" Germany instructed. Italy jumped into action in fear. Germany and Italy got together on cleaning up. Amelia feeling bad and, wanted it done faster, also stepped into help. Though she stopped and looked to America.

"You're going to help right I mean you are partial blame for this?"  
>"No! I was trying to be a Hero and catch the pots!" America said, glaring at Amelia.<p>

"Well that was an "Epic Fail" on your list." Amelia said and she started to help Italy, who seemed mourning over the pasta noodles. She stared at the Mediterranean nation in confusion. Amelia was beginning to think the countries were the insane ones not her.

"That was not an epic fail! They slipped!"

"What is a fail is still a fail." Amelia said, still picking up pasta pieces.

"I am your country!"

"Yeah, I have the right to speak freely! It is the first amendment!" She smiled

"I know that! I was there when they _wrote_ the amendments." He said matter-o-fatly. Amelia smirked.

"You are an old man." America glared and went red faced again. She loved to pick fights with people who had huge egos. Her rival/ Best friend was the best though they were such random fights.

"I am not old!" She laughed.

"Sorry, I had to you given it to me on a silver platter, dude. I am only teasing' you" She smiled, well heartedly; America pouted making the girl giggle. She turned back to the mess than noticed England trying not to smile, and Russia had a large smile on his face.

"America, you were just owned by your own citizen." Russia said. America growled, and walked-stomped- away.

"Great you two pissed him off." England said.

"Sorry, I haven't had much sleep, and egos tick me off, they are worse than the disease Normalcy." She snorted.

"Normalcy?" The nations asked. Amelia sighed and picked up the small pasta pieces.

"The tragic disease that turns you into a cookie cutter image of another person, sadly all people infected don't know they are infected, so no one has found a cure." She said sadly, like it was an actual disease. The Nations looked at her like she sprouted another head. She then threw the pieces away.

"Well my grandma said I have to respect you guys… I think sending my country into a depression, might not exactly be respecting him…" She muttered. "I will go and find him." She said making a move to walk away.

"Wait!" She looked to see England was walking next to her.

"Yes, England?"

"You are taking this quite nicely." The other nation's nodded. Amelia looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Trust me, this has not sunk in yet, and it might take a while, but other than that… I am screaming inside." She smiled sheepishly.

"Now off to find America...That sounds so weird." She said turning on his heels than stopping.

"Is there any way to get the "Hero" out of his little mood?" England sighed.

"Horror movies… Video games, I believe… and ice cream." Amelia paled at the first one.

"The first two are out… wonder where the ice cream is." Amelia said re-entering the kitchen.

"Why?" Italy asked. Amelia turned bright red.

"Unless they are shooting games… I fail at them... and I can't watch horror movies… scare the shit out of me… especially the ones with the unstoppable killers... I swear I couldn't go by a lake after Friday the Thirteenth for like a whole year." She mumbled and tried to find the freezer.

"Like citizen, like country." Russia said cheerily. Amelia looked at him strangely, than pouted.

"Has anyone ever told you how freaken' tall you are?" Amelia asked, looking for the ice cream.

"Da?" He said uncertainly. She blinked and took a deep breath; a bit hoping she didn't piss him off or something… 'Cause she didn't think pissing a giant Russian off was a good Idea.

"I-I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing… Ha-ha! I found the Ice cream!" she nervously pulled out the vanilla ice cream, and ran to grab two spoons and ran to find her country. She then realized she didn't know where he was...

_Bang! _

Was that gunshots? She followed them to a big majestic black door, she opened it and her jaw dropped

"Really, Aunt Kelly a theater room?" She asked to herself the large room with a large screen lit up in lights as computerized solders dashed along the screen.

"America?" The game paused; America's smiling face appeared from behind the smooth leather couch.

"Yes?" Amelia sighed and jumped next to him.

"Dude? Is that Ice cream?" He said childishly.

"…I thought I pissed you off… so truce?" She asked, offering a weak smile. His smile became sly.

"Only if you play the game with me."

"W-What? No!"

"Oh come on!" Amelia stubbornly put one of the spoons in the frozen ice cream and shoveled a bit in her mouth.

"No! I epically fail at video games! And what possessed Aunt Kelly to buy… an Xbox 360?" Amelia said shocked.

"Pure Awesomeness? Also how can you fail at video games! So un-American!" Amelia glared at him.

"Dude, I am just not good at Video games!" Amelia groaned.

"H-How I mean-!" America shouted. Amelia, who got annoyed with his talking, used the spoon to shovel ice cream in his mouth to shut him up.

"Fight your enemies. Not me." She said; She un-paused the game making America quickly react and fight the "enemies." Amelia sat there eating ice cream with the other spoon, not that she was germ phobic; it was just awkward for her to share a spoon with a hot guy.

"So, what are you playing?" She watched some guy get his brains blown up. The back ground looked like some abandon work sight that was blown up and in ruins. America was staring intently at the screen.

"Black Ops." Amelia had heard of it from some of her guy friends, but she wasn't really interested.

"What is the concept, blow up as many people as possible?" Amelia watched as he threw a Grande at a group of people efficiently blowing them up. She thought it was stupid.

"No, not all the time, you go on mission." He said, smiling.

"Headshot!" America cheered, Amelia looked at him. His childish excitement really made her doubt this was the land of the free, and home of the obese. Now that Amelia thought about it, she though America would be a little like Uncle Sam, old and in a red, white and blue suit, along with being wise. America seemed like some college student, who likes to party, hang out with friends, and did really care about the future.

"What is so special about killing?" Amelia asked eating some Ice cream for herself.

"Killing and war is what I do best because I am America." He said getting some ice cream for himself.

"Really?" Amelia said with a deadpan. Out of everybody in the country, she would think the country himself would be a little uncomfortable with stimulated killing.

"Yep!" It was silent for a few moments.

"AMELIA I AM HOME~!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh MY GOD! America, please, clean this up! Oh she can't see you!" Amelia grabbed the bucket of Ice cream and ran out of the room. She ran to the balcony from the stairs overlooking the foyer and saw her aunt Prance in looking a little tired.

"H-Hi, Aunt Kelly." Her aunt looked up at her.

"Hello Ame! Were you ok all by yourself dear?" Her aunt asked, smiling up at her niece.

"You have no idea." Amelia mumbled.

"Amelia, I cleaned up the room! How heroic is that?" America said walking in the hallway towards her. Amelia paled as he walked right next to her… in her aunt's view.

"NO! Walk away! Aunt Kelly, I can explain…" Amelia said. Glaring at America and trying to push him away.

"Explain what?" She asked not even glancing at America. She was looking strangely at her niece, who seemed like doing a mime act.

"The guy next to me." Amelia said pointing at the American next to her. Kelly looked at the spot Amelia was pointing at. She squinted and tilted her head. She looked back to Amelia with a raised eyebrow.

"What man?" Amelia's eyes widened. Michael had walked in next to Kelly and tried to figure out what Kelly was looking at. He now raised an eyebrow.

"Right here! Look he is tall, blond, blue eyed! He Has Glasses and a leather jacket for Pete sake's!" Amelia yelled. Kelly was then almost running up the stairs in concern. America winked and walked around Amelia. She sat in shock as Kelly pressed her head up against Amelia's head.

"Oh you don't feel warm are you stressed?" Kelly asked looking concerned. Amelia blushed. She took a step back.

"I think she has lost it." He said reaching into his pocket and walking out.

"Oh, go and smoke on your cancer sticks." Amelia mumbled.

"Amelia? Are you ok?" Amelia looked up and forced a cheery smile.

"Yes, Aunt Kelly… I am…. I am going to _go to my room now!_" She hissed the last part hoping the free nation would get it. She started to walk towards her room dropping her smile, luckily the nation followed. She ushered him into her room and closed it.

"Now….. Mind telling me WHY THE HELL SHE CAN'T _SEE_ YOU!" Normally Amelia wouldn't be the screaming type but she was tired and confused and….god she still had the ice cream and spoons in her hands. America laughed, and the girl had half a mind to throw the cold ice cream tub at him.

"Now, Amelia! Only you can see us!" He smiled broadly. Amelia's eyes widened and she almost collapsed. America was quick to catch her. She groaned and glared at the country.

"If you hadn't had caught me… I would have labeled you as a Hallucination." She said. She felt like sleeping and never waking up.

"We need to have a meeting… go and get everyone… don't touch anything! Make sure _everyone _understands that." She pleaded. She hated being leader, she had speech-phobia. She could not publicly make a speech, put her on a stage, give her a part in a play… yeah now that was her… not standing in front of people she knew and didn't know talking about… politics or something weird.

"Everyone?"

"_Yes!_ Oh gods! Please! America for me, I need more explanation on this whole, Nation invisible to others but me thing!" She cried; she felt her mind slowly killing itself. America looked at her sympathetically but nodded and helped her to the bed before leaving. Amelia opened the tub and attacked the tub. She felt like she was going to gain a few pounds if she didn't calm down.

"Mom… Dad wherever you are if you can hear me… I am going nuts! I mean mom you probably would believe in this and told me that this was real, then rub it in dad's face as he mentally broke down like me and tried to find a logical explanation." She laughed light heartedly and sadly, she felt tears run down her face. Her mom and dad… dead… she pushed the ice cream away and cried pitifully. She curled into a ball on her bed. She just wanted her mom to be here to tell her everything would be alright. Her dad to go on a ramble about human emotions before her mom booed and threw a shoe at him. Emily, her baby sister, would run up sit on her lap and hug her waist. She cried harder, she lost her parents to death and her sister to her cold aunt and uncle from Ohio; she gained eight handsome nations as protectors… ok maybe that wasn't so bad… but still she was so confused! She heard a knock on her door… When had it closed? She wiped up her tears and tried to look presentable.

"Come in!" The eight nations walked in and Amelia jumped on her bed and tried to cover some of her face with her hair so no one could see she was crying.

"Let's get this meeting started!" America said with a smile causing a groan for everyone in the room Amelia lightly face palmed.

'_God bless America'_ she sighed and looked up slightly.

"Ok… First things first, mind explaining when you were going to tell me you guys were invisible?" She asked.

"Well, we would have told you earlier, Mon Cherie, but you fainted."

"When did me-! Oh… right." She blushed.

"Can you really blame me? Eight men… out of nowhere! Telling they are countries living in a globe… What is it like in here anyway?" She asked holding her necklace up to her face.

"It is kind of like our own world in there. We have our own houses." Italy said jumping on the bed next to Amelia

"Like a neighborhood?"

"Yep and they are all surrounding this building!" He said excitedly.

"This is all really hard to understand." Amelia groaned. She looked to the Nations.

"I guess you will have to see some time." America said with a smile.

"How?" Amelia said suspiciously.

"We will figure it out later!" America said, and everybody but Italy- because he is Italy- stared at the American like he was stupid (which was quite possible).

"Sí!" Amelia resisted rolling her eyes in Italy's excitement.

"Ame! Did you make the pasta?" Kelly burst into Amelia's room. Her smile wide. The door was open so loud and fast; Italy had jumped and landed in Germany's arms. Amelia had to force down all the urges to clap, laugh or even smile. She stared at her aunt and stretched

"Yes Aunt Kelly?" Her aunt looked at her suspiciously. She looked around in the room. She walked over by England and France. France looked ready to jump her Aunt, which disturbed Amelia greatly.

'_Note to self: Stay _6 _feet away from France, and make sure him and Kelly are in separate rooms at _all_ times.'_ Amelia thought shivering. Kelly turned to face Amelia in front of France. Amelia looked to all the nation's faces. America was laughing loudly, Japan was looking uncomfortable, Italy was bugging Germany about the 'Pretty Lady~ Ve~!' Russia was... being creepy, China was looking bored with the lightest blush, and England was glaring at France, who was smiling lewdly at her aunt. She was really trying to keep her calm.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone?" She said putting her hands on her hips and jutting her hip to the side. Amelia noticed _England _was blushing at the slightest. She stared in shock at England. Kelly looked behind her directly at England then at Amelia.

"Ame- honey? Are you ok?" she asked. Her face lit up in a blush and she squeaked. She turned around and walks back a few steps and looked at the "Empty" space.

"What happened Aunt Kelly?" Her aunt Kelly walked side-ways looking from the spot to Amelia until she was on the bed with Amelia. She leaned in close to Amelia.

"I swore I felt a hand grab my butt!" she whispered/screamed. Amelia blushed.

"T-that is… s-strange! Because there was nothing there… Why are you here again?" Amelia said quickly changing subject. Kelly looked at her suspiciously, but quickly brightened up.

"Right! I was wondering if you made the Pasta! It is A-mazing!" She sang. Italy immediately brightened.

"PAAAASSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAA!" The small Italian yelled from in Germany's hands. Amelia winced from the sound. Amelia guessed Italy made the meal.

"Yes…. I did… sorry I wanted it to be a surprise… and I got the recipe from this… Italian that I met…" She said, very unsurely.

"Really? That is epic! What is his name?" She said.

"Um… well you know I met him for a little bit by a friend… so I really didn't get his name." She said she bit her lip hoping her Aunt didn't press on. Kelly pouted.

"Boo, I wanted him to teach me… Maybe you could! OH this is going to be so amazing!" She bounced around in front of the bed. Amelia watched at England and America dragged a nose bleeding France out of the room. America ran back in and put thumbs up and stood in front of the door. She heard faint yelling from England. Amelia then looked to her aunt.

"Wait, you have never been interested in cooking." She said looking at her Aunt in disbelief.

"Well, that was until I met this guy, oh! I was on my break from my photo-shoot today! Oh he was this down to earth guy! So sweet and kind! And he didn't know who I was!" she squealed and jumped on the bed again hugging Amelia.

"Oh he was handsome, he wants to be a doctor and is going to school for his degree!" She squealed. She grabbed one of Amelia's pillows and hugged it like some girl at a sleep over party.

"He sounds liked one of those perfect Gary sues from TV." Amelia groaned. She fell on her back and draped her arm over her face.

"Gary- sues?" Her aunt asked looking at her confused.

"Perfect, no flaws, and over all dream guy… bore fest." She elaborated; her aunt looked even more confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on with this guy." Amelia waved her off.

"Oh well he is very traditional and likes girls that take care of themselves." Her aunt Kelly said like a teacher telling an important fact.

"You have people come over and cook and clean for you." She said with a deadpan

"I know! That is why you have to teach me how you cook that Pasta!" She pleaded, Amelia did not know her angle but she could find so many things wrong with her plan.

"Ah well…" Amelia looked around from help with the nations that were still there, though luckily.

"Oh I knew you would! Thank you Ame!" And with that she left.

"Well Italy, you're apparently teaching me how to make your pasta." She said, Amelia said falling back on her bed.

"Yay!" Italy yelled.

"Hey can one of you guys be totally cool and tell me what time it is?" Amelia said. Stretching

"7:30" She didn't even register who told her.

"Thanks." She stood and stretched. She smiled weakly at the Nation's.

"I am going to take-." ! Amelia heard her phone ringing loudly. She dove for her phone which was in her black and purple Fox brand backpack. She pulled out her phone and noticed a familiar number. She pressed the answer on her small mobile.

"Chewy! What time is it?" She asked her childhood rival turned brother.

"_Ten, but I am in the city that never sleeps and I am fifteen not a kid! Now do you mind telling me, WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO LIVE IN _CALIFORINA_ without me?" _Her best friend cried into the phone. She rolled her eyes and brought the phone back to her ear. When her friend wanted to be loud she bet she could have heard him from her new room if he really tried.

"Now, Chewy. _Someone _left to Florida, without me." She smirked, knowing he could not see.

"_Hey _I_ didn't even know I was going! and it was my Aunt. She doesn't trust you." _The boy sighed on the other line. Amelia scowled and looked at the nations who were either talking or staring at her confused.

"Does she still blame me for… you know?"

"_Yeah…_" Amelia winced. Chewy was in middle school, when he figured exactly he had a _different_ romantic view. Amelia was actually still his rival at the time, but she didn't tease him instead, when she found the boy crying at the corner of the Theater, at their school… she still remembered that day. She shook it off.

"Well whatever."

"_Well keep me updated, ok sis?"_ he said. His tome sounding more like a scolding mother.

"Yes." She mocked groaned.

"_Shut- up!"_ He screamed.

"Well you go to bed."

"_Ok, talk to you tomorrow."_

"Ok. Night."

"_Night."_

"Good night."

"_Nightly night."_

"Bye"

"_Bye."_

"I am hanging up. Bye."

"_Bye!" Click. _

"Who was that?" America asked. He looked at the phone with a little confusion before looking up to the bi-colored haired girl.

"My Best friend, he really is the coolest." Amelia smiled sincerely, something she hadn't done since… her parents…

"Right, ok I am tired I have school, so get in the necklace or leave 'cause I am getting changed for tonight." She said. She set the necklace on the desk and it changed into a globe, Italy skipped up to her and hugged her. She smiled lightly. He disappeared from view she then noticed all but America was gone, and then England dragged a beaten up France in then disappeared. Now it was just America.

"Night Amelia." America smiled at the girl.

"Night America." She said he smiled more brightly.

"As your country and being the Hero I am, I am now your Personal hero! Ah~! What a lucky citizen you are." He smirked to himself. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said sleepily.

"Night Amelia."

"Night." And he was gone. She threw a blanket over the globe and changed. She pulled the deflated blanket off, and her necklace was there.

"Look I am now a magician!" She said sarcastically. She was in a pair of black sweat pants and Blue tank. She put the necklace on. She then slid under the covers.

"Night guys… night Mom and dad." She whispered and felt a small bit of Warmth from the next sentence that was uttered before she fell asleep,

"_Night Amelia." _

_FLASH BACK TO THE 4__TH__ GRADE!_

_Nine year-old Amelia was excited it was after school and she was touring the place all by herself, and she was excited for this school, even though that boy went here, she didn't care, and she will upstage him in any play like he did in their last play. She paused went she heard soft crying. She slowly walked over to the Curtains._

'Is it a ghost? Maybe it is some monster from some dimension!' _Amelia thought excitedly. She smiled in excitement, and drew back the curtains her smiled dropped. It was _Him_! The boy that insisted on being better than her! The mousey haired boy looked up at her with Chocolate brown eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" Amelia said with disinterest. _

"_Nothing! Go away! No one wants you here!" He screamed pushing her away, though a little weakly. She rolled her blue eyes and brushed back an ashy blond piece of hair._

"_No one else is here… Hey, are you the one crying?" Amelia asked looking at the puffy eyed for of her rival._

"_N-No!" His eyes filled with tears again. Amelia groaned and dropped to her knees she pulled her '_High school musical' _backpack off her back to the spot in-between them and pulled out some tissues._

"_Here, my mom makes me carry these around for some reason." She said with a pout. She did not want to help her rival._

"_W-why are you b-being nice to me?" He asked with a suspicious look, though he accepted the tissue._

"_My mom tells me never to be mean to a person who is sad, a-and I-I don't know! You are never getting to mad at me when I pull pranks…and you talk to me... Even if it is yelling and arguing…. Man, this is confusing!" The boy rolled his eyes._

"_And I am worried of being up staged by you?" He scoffed._

"_Say's the kid who easily fell into my trap!" The boy shivered at the memory. He punched her shoulder lightly_

"_I got you back with a toy though!" Amelia blushed. A few seconds ticked by before both burst out laughing._

"_O-Oh God!" The wheezed._

"_So, why were you crying?" Amelia asked pulling at hair tie of her wrist and then started to braid her long waist mid back length hair, like she always did when she was interested, it was a strange habit but if her hands were doing something she could intently focus on something._

"_Why would you care?"_

"_I am going to say this once; if you are ok we will both try harder to upstage each other!" She pouted and glared annoyed._

"_Sounds more like a twisted friendship." He said._

"_Why are you crying? Where are all your friends?"_

"_They don't like me anymore." He whispered. Amelia looked at him shocked. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the green cushioned chairs. She pushed him down on one and occupied the seat next to him. The boy was always surrounded by people and he had a big ego; to hear that none of his friends liking him was unreal._

"_What happened?" Amelia practically screamed at the poor boy, her hair messy and half braided. _

"_I…. I can't tell you!" The boy started to cry again. Amelia rolled her eyes._

"_You big baby, it can't be bad! Besides Boy are not supposed to cry!" She said, but the boy kept crying. Amelia groaned and stood up, she pulled the boy to his feet and hugged him, and he was stiff for a second, before hugging her tightly. She fell to their knees with him. He cried loudly on her shoulder. She shushed him and whispered kind word, trying to imitate her mother, when she cried. She rubbed circles in his back and hummed softly. He cried, for a while. Finally he calmed down to a few hiccups._

"_Now that you are done acting like a little girl, what is the problem?" She said letting him go and forcing him to look at her, her shoulder was wet but she could careless for some reason, this was her rival since they were in diapers preforming in stage as the easiest role in the world: babies._

"_No… you will leave too." Amelia rolled her eyes. Then said ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of tears in the boys eyes._

"_Ok, if you are going to cry again, I swear I will smack you! You are a boy! Girls are the emotional ones! Get a hold of yourself!" She growled, and looked to the boy sternly._

"…_I like boys." He said so quietly she didn't even realize he talked._

"_Huh?"_

"_I think am Gay." He said a little louder._

"_What?"_

"_I. AM. GAY!" He screamed. Amelia leaned back at the sound of the voice. She looked at him strangely._

"_What is gay?" She asked, oblivious to such a word._

"_I like boys, you stupid girl! I kissed a boy, and I liked it!" He cried. Amelia looked at him shocked first, and then tilted her head again. The word ran through her mind, she _had_ heard of the word gay, but her papa had quickly said it means to be happy only for her mother happily replies "for two boys"._

"_I like boys, too…" Amelia said slowly like she was talking to a child._

"_No! I am a boy too! I can't like other boys!" Amelia tilted her head to the side. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Says who?" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow._

"_My aunt." The boy whispered._

"_Do you live with her?" Amelia asked, with a blank look._

"_No." The boy said confused._

"_Well, you shouldn't care. My mama says kid's listen to adult, but always their parents above all! She also said we built this country, on Freedom, and rights! You have freedom to love who very you want! Unless there is a law against loving someone, you're good… I guess." The eleven year-old said. She had confused herself yet again with her words. The young boy laughs at her confused face, as she tried to make sense of her own words._

"_You are weird! but you are also the only one to not leave me." He said, ending the laughing fit with a shy smile._

"_Of course! You are now my brother!" She said jumping up to her feet._

"_What?" He said confused._

"_You said we have some 'twisted friendship'" She air quoted. "Well~! Mama says siblings you now brothers and sisters have rivalries but are also friends! We shall be siblings now! Got it?" Amelia smiled holding out her hand. He looked at the hand like it was a piece of foreign object, before looking in to Amelia's smiling eyes. He smiled and grabbed her hand._

"_Let's keep all of our drama on the stage! Right, Amelia?"_

"_Right Charley!"_

END!

Amelia smiled in her sleep. Yep today was a good day

**First I own nothing but my oc's**

**Next:**

**H-how was it? DON'T KILL ME! *whimpers in corner***

**Ok, Charley will come in later; he was just for plot helping later. Ok I apologize to Atama Ga Kuru Teru- Sensei for having the grandma act like opal… I really am… I forgot to put that she was off her meds, so she will act like a normal woman w/meds, and she will have a different motive to giving to necklace to Amelia… And over all thanks for reading oh and reviews keep me going! I slowly lose all will to write without reviews~ from critiques to just adding a smiley faces saying Good job! **

**Oh And those of you who have a problem with Charley, don't read cause he is coming later and he is my yoai outlet. So yoai fans go ahead, non yoai fans… it will be either mentioned, or light and extremely fluffy and I will warn you 'cause I luv yea like that.**

**And I realized I quoted from 'I kissed a girl' Cookies for finding the quote.**

_And I am in need for a beta, just to read my stories over correct and tell me if it is rushed or slow, I need my beta to be tough with me! Someone who is not afraid to say straight up 'It _sucks' Re write it that goes for my reviewers too!


	3. your my new Golden dislike!

"Why are you taking me again?"

"Because you pint size runt, do your aunt Kelly wanted all three of us to go to your school." Michael smirked and glanced at the rear view mirror to the younger girl. Amelia growled and glared at the man.

"I am not that short!" She hissed. Kelly opened her mouth but Michael cut her off.

"Yeah you are like what 4'7"? 5 feet tall?" Kelly rolled her sparkly blue eyes eyes behind her sunglasses and decided to watch her niece and her bodyguard/ close friend bicker.

"5'5", you ape." She hissed. She stuck her tongue out at him. Kelly giggled at the dark man's skin darkened slightly.

"I guess maturity comes with height." He smirked. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"No, it doesn't and I have proof." She pulled out her phone while doing this she slid to the middle and buckle herself in.

"Oh really were?" He said looking at her with an annoyed face. She leaned over the center part of the car; she snapped a picture of him and showed him it.

"Right here." She smiled sweetly and proudly as she heard some laugher. He glared and grumbled to the window incomprehensible words, Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you two I have had enough apologize to each other!" She said sternly, though Amelia and Michael were treated by the model. They just shifted shot each other a glare then looked away noses held high.

"I will say sorry when she says sorry." The broad man snorted.

"I will apologize to the giant ape when he apologizes first." Amelia huffed. Kelly groaned and threw her arms up and gave up knowing the two where more stubborn than walls. They all sat in a tense silence and drove up to the school. Maplemond High. She sighed.

"Hello newest prison." She mumbled quietly to where only the nations in her necklace could hear her.

"Get out munchkin." She jumped out of the jeep.

"See yea, big guy, if my Aunt gets hurt, you are getting it." She warned the man, who waved her off and drove away her aunt's giggles fading quickly.

"Jerk." She looked at the school.

"Why am I here again?" To her school was never her favorite place after middle school. Even then she only went to her other school because her friends were there. Now there was no one. She sighed sadly.

"_At school? Child you need to come here and learn!" _a British voice rang out in her head.

"Yeah, yeah." Right not completely alone, she smiled sadly.

"_Da~, but I want to see if American are just plain stupid and if it is the teachers fault!" _a Russian voice rang out. It was followed by a loud.

"_HEY THERE ARE PLENTY OF SMART AMERICANS YOU DAMN COMMIE!"_

"_America! Russia is not a communist anymore!" _a few voices shouted_. _Amelia wondered if she looks insane glaring at her necklace and looking annoyed, and she wonder why she was not actually going insane by the beings in her globe Necklace. Amelia started wandering the school about looking for the office thank god she was twenty minutes early. The Nations were now fighting and she could her crashing a bodies landing on the floor. Yep they were now fighting.

'_5….4…3…2…1…'_ She counted down and prepare for the last voice.

"_VILL EVERYBODY _SHUT UP_!'_ Good faith-full Germany. Amelia reassured herself Germany is the reason why she is not insane along with the thought of Japan and China being perfectly sane…. England was ok… but he talked to thin air and she witnessed that this morning, then she thought back to this morning.

Flash back to the morning~

"Amelia! Wake up Aru!" Amelia groaned and rolled over in bed.  
>"Come on, Love, Wake up."<p>

"No~." She whined and rolled over, putting the sheets over her head. Then her sheets were torn from her and cold air kissed her arms and feet.

"VAKE UP!" A shout called in military fashion. She shot up in shock.

"What happened?" She squeaked then noticed eight men around her. It took her a few seconds for her brain to reboot and tell her what the hell was going on. She relaxed slowly.

"Hey guys, morning." She stretched and yawned. She peeked at the clock. 6:00. She pouted.

"Why did ya wake me up so early?" She said with a slight accent. She hated mornings

"It is 'did you' Amelia, I swear all Americans are like this." England said holding his head in his hand and shaking it.

"Hey!" Amelia and America shouted, though the female voice was sleepier then the male's and when the owner of said female voice shook her fist she face planted on the pillow.

"Amelia- san we woke you up because of school." Japan said in his accent. Amelia looked at him;

'_He barely talks.'_ she thought. Then the words he spoke slowly sunk in. Her eye shot open and she lifted her sat up, the blanket that was

"Holy-! I forgot about that!" She screamed and got up to get her clothes from her closet. She pulled out a simple yet somewhat professional look outfit and dashed out of the room she almost hit a cleaning lady.

"Ah!" they screamed.

"Um… Hi I am Amelia." Amelia said uncomfortably.

"Are you Miss. Kelly's niece?" Amelia nodded to the Spanish woman who smiled and nodded, she walked off.

"Strange." Amelia ducked into the bathroom; a second later a knock was heard.

"Amelia, dude, why did you run out of the room like that?" America said from the other side. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"To change and get ready. I am not getting ready with you guys in my room." She mumbled the last part.

"Amelia? Who are you talking to?" Her Aunts voice called from the other side of the door. Amelia froze and bright red blush crossed her face.

"Um…. No one I am never right in the head when I am tired."

"Oh, just when you are tired? I thought it was all the time." She heard Michael comment. She heard America laugh and Kelly scold the man.

"Amelia would you like anything?"

"Hot chocolate and toast?" She asked.

"Right away! Let's go Michael!" And she heard heels tap away, along with the reluctant taps of broader sized shoes.

"You aunt is hot." America replied after a few seconds. Amelia glared at the door and finished getting dressed, she was in a dark blue hang off the shoulder with orange beads shaped like feathers lined around to the bottom of the shirt. She had tight jeans on that flared that a little at the bottom; she had blue stripped socks on. She brushed her hair up in a loose bun; two locks fell on her face framing it, her necklace somehow fitting the outfit. She walked out to see America leaning against the wall across from the door. Amelia rolled her deep blue eyes at America. Her eyes never really had shine to, unless she was excited or truly happy and lately none of those were present. She smiled at him. He smiled back his eyes bright, almost like they were glowing in otherworldly. She was shocked when she felt like she was in New York during New years were everyone was happy and having a good time, bright and lively, she felt calm and excitement shiver down her body. She blinked and it was all gone.

'_What the hell was that?'_ America sat there looking confused. Amelia blushed. America was still wearing the Bomber's jacket but had a black "Surfer's own the Orange and Broadway own the Apple" shirt (it had a surfer on top of an Orange and Movie star looking person on an Apple, The Apple had a I 3 NY on it with the New York sky line behind the Actor, and on the Orange was I 3 La with the LA Beach and she guessed the Hollywood skyline on it), worn down and holed jeans. Used sneakers were tied with red, white and blue laces. America walked over to the fifteen year old and slung an arm over her shoulders, he was good looking, no scratch that _really hot_. She felt her face get even hotter when he was practically dragging her to her room, he had cologne on and normally she hated any cologne but this had a smell that was indescribably wonderful. He was chatting nonstop in a one-sided conversation, and Amelia was trying her hardest not to faint, boys never really looked at her on any other way but a good friend/sister or just some random face, and she was never really interested in dating anyone. So she was at a loss for words with the hot country talking to- Wait, she stopped the thought right there. Was she thinking about her country… like this! He must be like over _two-hundred_. Talk about liking an _older guy_.

"Hey, America." America pouted when he realized not only did Amelia interrupted him, but ignored him and his heroic story. But snapped out of it and brightened up.

"Yes my citizen?" he asked with a grin.

"How old are yo- Did you hear that?" Amelia changed the question as she started hearing slight mummers. America froze up as Amelia's inner curiosity and Adventuress awakening, she always had a thirst for mysteries, like her mom had for fantasy, and her dad science. Amelia loved adventure and mysteries.

"W-what I-I d-didn't hear anything!" America squeaked.

"Are you scared?" She asked looking to America.

"N-No!" He shuddered weakly.

"Well don't be a baby, come on or go to my room!" He looked to Amelia and noticed something that was not there for the few hours he had known Amelia, her eyes held a spark. They shined in excitement. When he first met her they were dull, now they lightened considerably. She looked a head and shot forward quietly. She came up to a hall doors to a balcony were open.

"Oh Flying mint bunny! That is such a daft story!" She blinked. England? What? Who is Flying Mint bunny? She peeked over to see England alone; he was laughing and chatting to…nothing. If she found out that the nations were hallucinations, she was going to a shrink to see if it was ok for any insane (or sane) person to have hallucinations that had hallucinations. She sighed, so much for an awesome mystery. She sadly stamped a 'solved' in her mental mystery folder.

"Iggy! Is talking to his Imaginary friends again!" America screamed next her. Amelia covered her ears and rubbed them in pain shooting a weak glare at the free nation. England jumped and glared at America.

"You-you WANKER! They are not imaginary! You are just too stupid and un-pure to see them!" England cursed and cased after the young country, who laughed the whole way. Amelia sighed maybe her breakfast was ready?

End~

"Guys, I really need to find the office, so please be nice." She asked quietly. It really gave her head aches when they fought especially over silly things. She swore now they were fighting about bread…. Didn't they start the fight over American teachers? For the sake of her brain she didn't think about it.

"_Hahahaha!" _America laughed obnoxiously. She groaned and caught sight of a man; He was tall with curly ginger hair and a soccer jersey on.

"Excuse me! Hey! Mister!" Amelia yelled running over to the guy. He stopped and looked at her with a confused face as she ran up to him; she stopped and took a few breaths. God, she hated running.

"Hey, I am new here could you tell me where the office is?" The man cracked an amused smile and chuckled to himself. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Something my son would do," and pointed his finger to a slightly larger building.

"It is over there, it is my first day and even I know that." He smirked, Amelia blushed and sent a heated glare at him, she straighten herself up; She brushed off non-existent dust and sighed trying not to bite back at the teacher.

"Well thank you." She said some-what coldly but, grateful at the same time. The man smirked and rolled his eyes before waving off and walking away. Amelia glare and his back, she turned on her heels and stomped away.

'_The nerve of that guy!' _She fumed. Her attempts to calm down were failing.

"_Well he was only trying to help."_ England said. Amelia resisted the urge to shout out from frustration.

"Now you can hear my thoughts?" She hissed, she rubbed her head and she glares at the wall next to the office door. Maybe if she tried hard enough the wall will burn down.

"_Only bits and pieces-Aiyeah! Nothing is going to happen if you glare at that wall!"_ China scolded at the black/green colored haired girl. Amelia rolled her eyes and thought about how much some of the nations acted like mothers. She didn't need another one… her real mother… Amelia felt tears prick at her eyes.

"_Hey, Amelia. Calm down, don't think about those thoughts!"_ Italy cried.

"_Ja, remember the object at hand."_ Germany instructed like a general. Amelia nodded and shook out of her upset state and nodded she walked in and within a few minutes walking out with a schedule and a map. She had then realized how _big_ this school is.

"How can I remember this all?" She whispered she tried to locate her first class. She looked around, great was she lost? She looked at the map, most of the school was outside and not attached and all inside a building like her old school in New York. She looked around then stopped when she realized a _golf cart_ with four security guards was passing by. Amelia stared after the cart. Why in the world would four burley looking security guards need a _golf_ _cart_ in a _school?_

"_Bloody Hell! America!" _England screamed, she could hear squeaking of chairs that told her people were either standing or sitting.

"_Hey it is California! More kids so it is a larger school." _America laughed nervously.

"New York city still had a lot of kids." That was when she realized how many kids where here.

"Never mind this place is more crowded that a Christmas sale in a mall." She mumbled and rubbed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sure New York had a lot of kids at her old school but there were quite a few schools in the area so there was a split in where kids went. Actually even though she was pretty sure there was more in this area there seemed to be _at least_ eight hundred kids. While in her school in NY had at least three hundred could be seen in one spot.

"_Ve~! Amelia! Watch out, you are starting to look like Germany~!" _She then heard something that sounded like someone was being choked.

"_Germany-San, please put down Italy-Chan!_" Japan said weakly. Amelia face palmed. She just glanced at her map. She found were she was and it took her five minutes to find her first class. Cooking… Kids in California had a weird schedule. Cooking in the morning, for everyday it seemed. Then today she had Algebra II, History, and then Spanish. Tomorrow she after cooking she had English, Computers, Biology, and then anatomy. Then on Friday she had all of her classes instead of doing the block schedule for the other four days.

"Schools here are weird." She grumbled then the bell rang. She sighed and braced herself.

"_Amelia! Dude calm down, just smile and wave!"_ The land of the Free said happily, Amelia did not know why but she smiled.

"I…I might just do that." Amelia walked in and looked to see a woman running around looking like a chicken with her head cut off.

"I can't find them! Oh, oh dear where the hell are they!" The woman yelled. She was opening up drawers and doors. The room had six islands that where relatively large and six sinks three on each side. It class room was clean and bright. The cloudless early morning sky showed through a wall of glass. Amelia though went back to watching the woman run around it was until the woman almost ran into Amelia did she notice her. Her hazel eyes widened in shock. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um… Hello!" She chirped to the New Yorker, Amelia blinked. The woman was on the short side with shoulder length brown hair and blond streaks. She smiled and shifted uncomfortable. She looked at Amelia and behind her. Amelia froze and stiffly looked back to see a group of kids behind her. She blushed and quickly ran to a random seat. She held her face down and grabbed at her hair twirling her green bangs. She heard the chair move next to her. She looked up and her eyes widened. A boy with mouse brown hair and brown eyes. He was setting down a big guitar. He looked at her and smiled.

"Chewy?" she asked and looked at the boy he raised an eyebrow and frowned at the girl.

"Who?" He asked. Amelia shook her head. This was not him. She smiled unsurely.

"Nothing you look like someone I know." Amelia looked away and lost interest in the boy next to her. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Hession, or Ms. H. Then she sent everyone on a hunt for the take home cook books. After they were found and passed out, she gave the students a chance to meet with the partners they would have for the rest of the year. Amelia sighed and sat at her desk as the boy and Amelia sat awkwardly. Her phone buzzed at her leg.

'How is it hanging? The west coasters bugging you yet?' She rolled her eyes at the spelling monster Chewy. She giggled and texted he back in a way that she knew was going to make him mad.

'Na them westerns didn't do nothing yet, wbu, how u doin on the east coast?' She could hear England groan.

"Wow that is terrible spelling." The boy commented to her side. She glared at him.

"And you are reading my text messages! Not cool." She hissed. The boy smirked. She noticed how most girls were staring hearts at him. She roll her eyes, were most California girls like the once she saw in movies? She just stared at he smiled charmingly.

"Well sorry, you are not much of a talker." He said. Amelia mentally groaned and looked at him with her dead blue eyes. She would have probably found him attractive if he didn't look like her brother figure and didn't have such a big head. His ego was almost visible. She looked at her "Partner". He had a guitar, and a tan. A popular boy air with a lean build. Yep _this _is the stereotype Californian golden boy. Chewy looked almost identical to this boy, _Golden boy_. Except while Chewy had his ego it was not as suffocating as this boys. She had humbled Chewy, and was sure of that. Chewy was also a little paler from staying in the theater. She growled quietly. God how she hated some people. She didn't know why but she felt a surge of dislike for the Golden boy.

"So you come from the east coast? My dad is from the east, he is from New York."

"Oh? You're from New York? How amazing!" She said with faked excitement. The Golden boy grinned like he had won a prize.

"Yep! Pretty cool huh? Where are you from the east coast?" The bell rang and Amelia stood.

"Born and raised in New York City… What a small world!" She said sarcastically. She had to stop herself from storming out. Once again she. Hated. People. Her phone buzzed again.

'Well! You can't type that! It is horrid! X-P' Amelia giggled dryly.

'I found a second you with a head twice the size of yours!' She texted back. She shoved her phone in her phone in her front pocket. She laced her fingers behind her head, and watched as all the kids sat in close knit groups. She felt lonely all over again. Amelia walked to a grass area under a tree. She was still a little peeved about the Golden Boy. He wasn't even a _real_ New Yorker! It just made her want to harm him.

"Ok, you guys have been _really_ quiet… Are you ok?" Amelia asked quietly. After a moment a voice calls up.

"_Hey Amelia!" _Though it sounded more like 'Mey Melima!' Amelia heard America call out and it sounded like he was eating.

"Are you eating?" Amelia asked in shock. She had noticed people staring and quickly pulled out her phone like she was texting, then pulled out a note book so people did not look at her strangle as she whispered to herself. She sketched an eye with no detail. She was not the best artist but she did anime with somewhat skill.

"_Mes."_ America answered. Amelia was at a bit of a loss.

"What are you eating?" She asked. Loud slurping and munching along with mumbled incomprehensible word before she finally made out the word 'McDonald's' Amelia raised an eyebrow and had an amused smile on her face only America. She giggled.

"Where are the others?" She asked with a small true smile on her face for some reason talking with her country was not as weird as it should have been. But it was easy. Maybe it _was_ because he was her nation it was easy.

"_They are at the houses eating. I have a McDonalds in my house like a boss!" _The America laughed and started on some random story where he was the hero. Amelia froze in nostalgia. He talked his stories fast and they were hard to understand. But it was just like her mother's stories and told at the same rate and passion. Amelia remembered the only way she could understand her mother's stories were when they became a book later, or when her mother was telling the story as she wrote it(or typed how ever her mother was feeling that day). She just relaxed against the tree and listen to the American Nation babble on with his mouth full or really fast. Until the bell rang ten minutes later, and England screamed at him to 'shut the bloody hell up!'.

Maybe these new voices in her head were actually a blessing….

_Crash! Bang!_

"_AHAHAHAHHAHAH!"_ or maybe not…..

**DONE! Haha!**

**First things first I would like to give a Prussia worthy awesome Thanks to my new Beta! Drum roll please!*Drum roll***

**ELITEKESSU! **

**Ok, So I hope my changes didn'**

**Well the story idea goes to Atama Ga Kuru Teru-sempi!**

**I hope I do not sound like I am sucking up… I am just excited! **

**Any way! Hetalia is not mine if it was…. I probably would be rich and reading Hetalia fanfic's and not writing them….**

**Oh and a few things**

***1: That was my reaction on my first day of high school THERE WERE MEN IN GOLF CARTS! WTF**

***2: Ok I am from Cali, but when I think of a Californian boy….. that comes up.**

***3 born 'n raised in Cali, so If I offend anybody I suggest anybody from New York tell me what is the problem like with schools or something tell me. I have been to NY twice and loved it, but I was 4 the first time…. So yeah… **

**Am I ranting now?**

**England: I do not believe so *walks in with a tea cup in hand.***

**Ahhh! IGGY! *Glomps England***

**England: Blimey! *Tries to save tea***

**Well you know… Read… review… favorite this… REVIEW… Alert this and last but not least**

_**REVIEW!**_

**I have England and the others hostage! I won't release them until I get reviews! *Holds on to England as he attempts to walk away***

**England: LET GO OF ME! **

_**~ Kit out!**_


	4. My Love is set on Stage!

**I am not dead! And I hope no one kills me for changing the Globe story a bit and I have my own ways on how the Nations will be met in certain situations… Well let's just say it is different and I hope no one kills me! **

**Also I got reviews!... But I don't know if I want to let Iggy go…..**

**England: What is with that bloody nick name!**

**Well… You see funny thing at school is all my Hetaliates (our name for out Hetalia fan group.) friends can't deiced if I am the group England or America…. So I am in my America mood so you are IGGY!**

**England: *uses pirate curse words that I can't type for you readers or else the rate will need to go to M***

**O.O…..* Mind shuts down***

**America: Nice going Iggy….**

**England: Shut your bloody trap! *In pirate mode (Cause I am fangirling Pirate!Iggy)***

**America: Kit owns nothing but her OC's… and neither does Korea**

***Snaps out of it* If I owned Hetalia….. *Smiles creepily***

_**ENJOY~**_

"_This is when they are talking on the phone"_

_START! Lol_

Amelia walked to the beginning of the street that started the whole street of large acre or more houses. The hills, or valleys or/and trees covered some houses. She pulled out her phone and leaned against a tree near her. She dialed in a number, her face was flat. She waited for the dial tone to end and a voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Ape? Hey how's it going?" She said flatly and looked up at the sky.

"…_.Fine…. why did you call?"_ Amelia rolled her eyes at his suspicious voice.

"I am out of school and was wondering if you can pick me up?"

"_No can do your aunt is in a shoot. Want me to send someone to come and get you?"_

"No, I can walk…" Amelia had a few trusting issues with large burly men. Russia and Germany were an exception, considering they are in a necklace at the moment.

"_You can't walk home alone…. Your aunt would kill me!"_ He hissed out. She rolled her eyes she was old enough she walked around New York alone and that was at least twenty times scary. Then Orange land fields, the worst that could happen was a crazy possessed farmer that was out to kill her…. Shit that would be scary… Maybe a ghost or Zombie… now that would be epic to see.

"Hey it is cool I see some kids going the same way. I will go and meet them." She lied easily. There were no kids and even if there were she wouldn't talk to them… Maybe she would even laugh if they got eaten by a Zombie.

"_If you say so…"_

"Of course! Got to go they are leaving bye!" She hung up quickly and sighed sadly.

'_Love, why did you lie to him?' _England said, and was the first to talk to her since that stupid school ended. She sighed again and started her trek down the street tapping in her aunt's address on the phone's navigation. Her dad has been down the toilet since she stepped into that school.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." There was silence, Amelia sighed and enjoyed no doubt they would start fighting any moment now or lecture her about how important she was, what a lie and a bore.

"_HEY~! Amelia! Girl this is your phone talkin' to you, pick me up and answer me!"_ Her phone shouted in a males voice attempting to sound like a girl, it was Charley's ring tone.

"Hello?"

"_GIVE ME BACK MY STUPID PHONE, YOU WITCH!"_ Chewy's cracking voice screamed, making Amelia almost fall over at the volume and a few heads look over at the girl.

"_No~ you ungrateful brat !Hello Amelia~? Are you there?"_ A sing song voice called from the other line.

"_Oh no you don't beyoch! That is my phone! Amelia, please tell this inane woman to give me back my phone!" _Thank god at this point Amelia had turned the volume down the phone.

"Mrs. Mansion?" She asked who she thought was her old Broadway instructor.

"_Oh, my dear you are there! Charley, for god's sake, let me talk to her!"_ The woman hissed her voice a bit muffled. Another muffled voice called then it went silent.

"_Don't be like that! Sorry Honey, your little friend is mopping in the corner like the drama queen he is!"_ Her old mentor shouted off the phone. Amelia sighed and scratched the back of her head. Charley and Mrs. M always butted heads, Amelia was grateful to actually hear there fighting, maybe this day could get better.

"um…."

"_No need to worry about him though~. Oh darling! Please tell me you are joining Drama! Oh~ you were the cutest actress growing up! Charley and you singing and dancing on stage! I remember you two being munchkins on Wizard of Oz all the way to your last show with us as Mr. and Mrs. Gorman in Rumors! You two brought in a lot of money too."_The woman trialed off, Amelia could hear some nations snickering.

"_You are an Actress?" _Francis asked. She pouted and her old teacher was rambling about her other performances so half listening she mumbled a yes.

"_That is how it is done! My New Yorkers are wonderful on Broadway!" _Alfred boasted, Russia muttered behind him about Ballet.

"_Wait… hold on a bloody moment… You were _who _in what?" _England sounded ready to bust up laughing at a particular play her old teacher brought up and Amelia blushed and whispered.

"I was Winthrop in Music man…" the Nations that didn't know the play didn't say anything, But America, and England who saw the original show laughed and there was some slight static before a door slammed from the other line.

"_That woman gets on my nerves! Hey there sister from another mister! How are you? Your Grandma came to the studio and asked me, which remind me to call you… I am rambling now." _Amelia rolled her eyes. Her grandma loved Charley, she was greatly disappointed when she found out that Charley was gay when they were in the sixth grade and Amelia knew that Charley was officially gay, because it is hard to tell when you are in the fourth grade.

_Flashy back~ _

_Small eleven year old Amelia had her hair up in twin pig tails, which barely touched her elbows, her summer dress swaying at her knees, her summer hat made of straw rested on her head, her sunglasses hid her eyes that was pinpointed on her mother, who waved from the top of the subway. Amelia waved back to her mother, who was practically bounced up to her. Her mother's copper hair curled in tight scattered curls at her chin. Her sparkly blue eyes had a dazed look to them as she ran up to her daughter wearing a baggy Harvard jacket over ripped jeans, she looked more like a college student then a world renowned fantasy fiction and mother of two. A less enthusiastic man followed looking tired as he pulled a stroller up the steps, he was a tall lengthy with long ashy blond hair tied in a ponytail, and he had a plain white shirt and suite pants. Large glasses donned on the bridge of his nose. He was looking to his wife with an exasperated yet loving look. Her grandma followed, she had a ridiculous lime green dress on. Amelia really thought her family was dysfunctional. She dressed with profession and grace. Her mom and dad had regular fights about sciences and fantasy, Amelia would though pipe in about ghosts and vampires causing both adults to look at her like _she_ was crazy. Really Amelia would not know what to do if she had any other family. _

"_Hey mom, Dad, Granny we are still waiting for Charley." Her Grandma's eyes lit up and she sighed dramatically._

"_That boy pretty soon we are going to be waiting for him to sweep our little Amelia away for dates!" Amelia rolled her eyes and glared to her grandma who was looking at her with an innocent look. _

"_Charley… has other interests." Amelia said quite happily at her curt reply, her mother gained a sly look and looked passed her._

_(For anybody who hates or is uncomfortable with yoai please skip the next paragraph)_

"_Oh, yes he does." Amelia whipped around and face palmed Charley was being held and kissed by another boy. Amelia stomping up to the two boys Charley had grown quite a bit he was taller now his mousey brown hair barley covered his eyes and Amelia had to actually bring a brush to school just so she could brush his crazy hair. He had also take the liking of wearing long coats and fedoras, looking old fashioned mixed with Modern was his style. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture for back mail. Or to know the boy who was sucking off her best friends face so she could maim if he ever crossed her. She shivered in revulsion; kissing like the French was disgusting to her weather is was boy and girl, boy and boy or girl and girl. She though bristled when the older looking boys hand traveled south._

_(Done See it is short)_

"_OH! Charley! Is that you? Dude we need to get going!" Amelia cried ruining the moment. Charley blushed and smiled at the other apologetically, the other shrugged and smiled they hugged before the other sauntered away. Charley had a dreamy look on his face and Amelia was making faces at the other boy's back. Charley then glared sideways at the girl._

"_AMELIA!" Charley cried looking to the blond in the dress; she looked at the mousey haired boy._

"_Yes?" She said blankly._

"_W-Why? H-He he is _such _a good kisser!" He cried, she just pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to her giggling and rapid waving mom. He looked over with embarrassing and horrific look on his face._

"_So much for keeping it secret chewy." She said turning on her flats and walking to her family Charley shyly following._

"_Also That boy has a line and if he passes it I am going to beat him." Charley looked at her._

"_And what line is that?"_

"_The Boxerline." And Amelia swore she learned several new shades of red._

_End_

"What is so new about my Grandma coming to visit you?"

"_I will tell you in second, the lovely child admirers gave me chocolate today my brain is scattered and I will remember in a second."_He said Amelia rolled her eyes. Charlie had this weird addiction with chocolate and had a weird mind scattered to mush, random thoughts and they got to the original conversation a minute or two.

"First you a gay and now you are a cradle robber? Charley what am I going to do with you?"

"_Shut up! I want to hear you day! And how California is!"_ He said. Amelia actually wanted to tell him about the nations but didn't, no matter how much it inflicts pain in her heart to keep a secret from what was probably the closet thing to home.

"Well nothing History was the only interesting thing."

"_Tell~ Me~."_ He sang into the phone which was quiet lovely, like he has been singing all his life.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yep!" _

"Well…"

_Flashback~ (lol again)_

_Amelia walked into her history room. The man from this morning was chatting with some students. He looked up to her and said loudly._

"_Find your assigned seat and just chat with your classmates, we are not doing much today all that you need to know is in the packet on the desk." He said and she nodded. She walked over and found her name on a seat next to a window showing a lovely garden probably for that "slow foods" club._

"_Well, if it isn't Miss. Liberty." Amelia growled. "_Amelia love calm down_." England calmly stated._

"Yeah girl ignore him_!" America called. She could feel the menacing gaze from Ivan, even though he was inside the necklace._

"_Golden boy." She said calmly turning to the boy. He had her Charley's face with a smug look._

"_Golden boy? Ohhoho you like me huh?" He said grabbing her hip she smacked his hand away._

"_No you just look like those stereotypical Californian boys the girl in New York swoon over, also you are __not__ my type." She smiled and turned to put the packets in her bag. She then proceeded to look to the seat behind her to see his stuff behind her. A long streak of curses flowed in her mind which got a lot of groans and Italy scolding her for that type of Language. _

"_Now Liberty, that is not very nice." He said amused._

"_I didn't want to be nice. What is up with that name any way?" She hissed, the Nations then calmed her down again. _

"_Well you seem like the independent girl from New York, Your hair has the same hue as the Ol' Statue." She looked at him with a raised eye brow._

"_Strangely deep for a surf head. Oh and my hair is mint green not eroded copper. " He looked at Amelia with a surprised look._

"_How did you know that I/he surfed?" He and the Nations, except America and Russia, asked. Amelia rolled her eyes some people really doubted her abilities. _

"_Your hair and tanned skin, you see when I first saw it in the morning, your hair looked darker but now in the light I can see streaks that are done to people who go in the sea and sit in the sun, you have the stance of balance, like a lot of skaters do, but you really need to find a way to get the stench of ocean off of you." The boy looked at her shocked, she had propped herself on the desk and absent-mindedly swung her legs. She never found it hard to read some people._

"_How did you?" He said shocked. Amelia rolled her eyes.  
>"I am a fan of Sherlock Holmes, I admire him. I want to be like him all deceive-like and stuff, I actually gained a prankish personality to just learn what got people annoyed so I could learn their personalities, but actually I guessed and you were shocked so I assumed I was right and B.S. Everything else." She smiled happily as the whole room went silent. She had realized she had subconsciously projected, Damn drama. Everyone was staring at her; she blushed, and looked away.<em>

"_What? I can't guess something and make up things?" She said with a pout._

"Amelia love I… don't think that is what they are looking at you for."

"VE~ Amelia was a prankster?"

"Vou never vould have guessed." _Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing, but Amelia had the feeling the new topic was her. Yep Amelia wonderful way to start off the year. Golden boy though looked impressed._

"_So what is your first dream?"_

"_You will know when I am Famous." She said smugly._

"_Mind telling me what you want to be famous for?"_

"_Yes I mind a lot." She said with a shrug. _

"_Ok… What else can you tell?"_

"_What do you mean? I guessed with you."_

"_So wait you just guessed I was a, made up everything else even though I was too close to be a guess?" He said a little impressed it reminded the poor dual hair colored girl of her brother when they went places, and just practiced reading people, having fun eating ice cream… The times where he would nod, impressed, every time a guess was proven write. _

"_I just guessed, you are the stereotypical Californian boy." She said offhandedly. She wanted to read other people she had yet to master it. She wanted to though, even if she fulfilled her first dream it, would be cool to read people not as annoying as mind reading but something she can just look and know about them or at least guess._

"_I am not really."_

"_You play the Guitar, you surf, you have the look and girls are swooning over you. Yes you are at least as a front you are, I would really have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure that one out."_

"_So you are prejudice? What you don't like Californians?" _' I can't prejudice over stereotypes I have the Nations in my necklace and they _are_ the stereotypical people of their nation… but I can't say that now can I?' _she thought annoyed._

"_No I never said that, I give everyone a chance, you just have this huge…. I don't know oh right ego, I don't like arrogant people." She said flatly._

"_I am not Arrogant!"_

"_Most who are never know." She smiled sweetly, though mocking drenched her words._

"…_.So you don't find me attractive… at all?" Amelia blushed and looked at his with wide blue eyes._

"_W-What?" He smirked, and leaned in close to her his arms trapping her in the desk and held down her hips. She could hear some Nations growling she wished she would stop feeling useless! She was normally the one that beat up guys like this! Was it because he looked like Chewy?_

"_I don't make you want me? You said I am not your "type"? What is your type babe?" he smirked. She pushed him away, but her arms became weak and she was surprised no one was even paying attention. Except for a few girls that sent her death glares but she brushed it off much too focused on her situation with this boy._

"_Get off, of me!" She squeaked and kicked him away the bell rang and she quickly ran out of the room._

_End~_

"_Oh My god! That… That! Why didn't you Kick has ass?" _Charley started listing off and ranted about him. Amelia was reluctant to tell him in the first the last part, but she had left out all the parts about the Nations and didn't feel like lying to him anymore than that.

"Chewy it is ok; I was literally saved by the bell." She sighed. Charley gave her more credit he was just being an over reactive brother, she would do the same.

"_So… Detective side came out to show off?"_

"Yep."

"_Hahaha! But what I can't believe the teacher did not stop it!" _

"I think he stepped out when it happened."

"_Still…." _

"Chewy what about you how is our apple doing?" She and Charley loved to refer New York as their own little apple being that they grew up there.

"_Weather is fine, People everywhere in a rush, it is normal here. Oh, Amelia you are missing out! They are doing 1984."_He laughed from the other line.

"Damn really?" Pouted, though he couldn't see it he could hear she was upset.

"_Yep! I am auditioning today~."_He said laughing though she knew _him_ well enough to know there a sympathetic smile on his face, she had been looking forward to the auditions of the Serious dramatic play.

"You think you can act without me?" She challenged.

"_Oh you bet!"_ He laughed, Amelia laughed with him, she felt like he was almost next her, she was so at home, she noticed she pasted her aunt's house she turned and walked to the front. She tapped in the code. This wasn't her home… maybe one day it will… but not now… She felt like crying and Charley, the jackass, somehow knew, even though see only cried in front of him once.

"_Sis?... Where are you?"_

"I-I.. I am almost to the front door of my aunt's house." Her voice cracked, and at this point the Nations came out and put themselves in places a distance away but she could see they could reach her at any point.

"_Stay outside and breath… Homesick?"_He asked softly. She nodded but realized he could not see her, god the way he spoke she could feel faint touches of his hands when she was sick but determined to get to auditions, and she almost fell over in the subway because she could not stand up straight, and he used that soft yet strong voice, the voice he would only use for his crazy best friend/Sister.

"Y-Yes…. Oh Charley! I-I miss you!" She almost cried but she held her tears and the Nations gave her looks that practically said 'don't hold them just let it out.' But she was not going to cry in front of the world nations, not with Charley on the phone… then she would be weak.

"I want my mom… I want my dad!" She quietly cried on the porch. Her sentence was quiet to where only Charley could hear and not the Nations, she bet they already knew her situation. Charley hushed and offered soft words, after a few minutes she was feeling slightly ashamed of braking down like that. Damn it she was supposed to be strong and not cry over such things… and in front of people!

"_Amelia, who said you of all, can cry like that? I thought I was the emotional side?"_ He said with a light laugh and warm voice, a small smile graced her face and all sadness disappeared. She loved Charley… She needed him, her brother; she could not stand the distant miles in-between them, her sister was all ready as far as him and it tore her up even more. While she was slightly insane with her snide and sly attitude where she loved to pick fun at people or be totally aloof and was the strong will and didn't like to break down (she is not use to braking down like this), her opposite the pleasant warm, honest Charley (Even if he was a bit of a bastard in grade school, he grew out of that like she did her Pranking) that was open and emotional held her down and brought out her best and be there for her as she is for him, and their friends knew that. It was inside joke in their group that Charley and Amelia was supposed to be the same person but it would have made a Mary sue so they were separated and Amelia gained all the boy traits by accident and Charley was the girl side.

"Well I know _you_ didn't. You are the dude that cries." She giggled. Tears slowly dried as England wiped them away with a handkerchief. He really was a gentleman… Well he is England. She leaned into a bit. Italy ran a hand through her hair softly and soothing ly muttering calm confusing Italian. She didn't know when they got there but she could feel the other countries feeling awkwardly standing behind them.

"_You better sis?"_

"Yea, a-a lot better." She said choking a bit. She felt her phone buzz it was a Text from her Aunt:

_Home soon Ame_

"Charley, I have to go." She whispered almost not wanting to go. But she was about to break down again.

"_Ok me, too … Oh real quick your Grandma gave me a weird bracelet!"_Amelia paused along the other Nations could no longer hear Charley so they looked to her confused as her face drained of color.

"What?" She said slowly, no way Grandma couldn't. When did her grandma…

"_She did, she said it was a good luck charm, and I will be able to be connected to you, and she also told me to stay up late tonight… But your grandma is into the Voodoo right? I mean you had to get your liking of the super natural from somewhere, but I am not staying up! Dude, you creep me out enough with your little hunts when we were little. Geez I still remember the whole bloody Mary thing. "_She could hear him shudder from her end though she didn't pay much mind as she panicked a bit.

"Charley! What does your Bracelet look like?" She shouted. No her grandma wouldn't! How was it possible?

"_It is a globe, bronze and sliver… Shit I have to go! Call you later sis! Tell Kelly I said hi!"_

"NO! Charley!"The line went dead. She now had to call her grandma.

"Amelia... Amelia? Amelia!" And for the first time today her body gave out on her from all the pressure and she fainted right on the porch.

…**. So?**

**Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?**

**I hoped you like it I want to at least make my idea somewhat original, cause I already screwed up with the Grandma… But you might like it like this!**

**OK a few things that might need to clear up.**

**Charley and Amelia… Mk the story on these to is that apart their flaws are shown and they are very gender switched. Charley's character has nothing to do with his sexuality, I do not know if any of even thought of that but you never know. Better to be safe, I just thought her rival should be completely opposite of her and they see each other as a security rope, **

**Ex. Amelia can't handle her emotions well and Charley somehow can open her up and make her feel better while Amelia makes him more solid and she feels the need to be strong for both of them. **

**They have known each other since diapers and even though they hated each other for a long time they also respect each other and make even stronger friends and no matter what they were always together so this distance has been a toll on her along with her little sister, I now get to do a Chapter all about Charley! I am so excited! Omg! You get to see Amelia from a different view! **

**Oh and Amelia's freak out at the end. She knows the pressure of the nations along with school was mentally challenging and she is the mentally strong one, so she is a little shaken up at the thought of her closest friend having crazy Nations in his life and she is slightly worried.**

**Also I have a poll up on my page for Amelia Pairings after a while I will do Charley's and then I will add a few more friends from California. You will see~**

**EDIT:**

**Holy Butternuggets!**

**Russia: What is it, little author?**

**America:*glares***

**I forgot to thank My beta, Elitekessu and Atama Ga Kuru Teru!**

**I AM SORRY!**

**2P!Arthur: Tea, anyone? *Blinks and smiles madly***

**RUN! *Grabs Russia and America and runs* MAYBE LATER!**

**(I have been on a 2p!Hetalia fandome…. Psychotic Iggy… *Headdesk*) **


	5. From Sea to shining Sea friends arrive

**Wow so I am back I suppose? Thank you for those of you actually sticking around to read, I am going to try to come up with more and how to involve the nations, Charlie comes up a bit at the end and I am still figuring out who is in his globe and there is logic to Charlie's situation and why it is a little different, which I will reveal later, but he come on for a bit on the end! Ok also for rex133668 honestly I understand other schools are going to be bigger (also wow 500 seniors) and yea for you could say the School Amelia is in now is still relatively small but to her it is large? (Unless you were directly pointing to me at that and I said that sorry, cause I know obviously other schools are bigger XD)**

**Well to the story, new characters and still going with Amelia's belief of clichéness in her school, while developing the characters so they aren't so much just I am throwing Amelia in a pretty weird crowd. Soooo yea!**

**Mild swearing, mild bullying and let this begin?**

**Friends can come from sea to shining sea**

God this couldn't get any better could it? Two weeks two weeks since her last proper conversation with Chewy. The Nations had made sure she didn't do any potential damage in her little dramatic faint on the porch. God what was she Narcoleptic? It was like some shitting romance novel where the main character faints at every little thing. Thou then again, magic men from her necklace and anxiety that piled up to the point of a total mental break down weren't little things she doubt they were worth fainting over. The Nations had been dodgy about certain questions worried like they were her older brothers. But they also settled in and Amelia became accustom to their presence.

England's rant and quiet knitting. America's loud attitude, Italy's singing like he was a Disney princess, Germany scolding, Russia Drinking, France hitting on everyone, Japan and is fan-boy moments and stoic attitude, and China's obsession with all things cute. Amelia became comfortable and learned their habits. School was boring for friends weren't easy to come by with a personality like hers and her constant bashing on Golden boy. Though at the same time Amelia got the feeling the constant insults and snide remarks became a _thing_. Like she always knew he had something to say and she would get all hyped for just a simple comeback and was proud when she came up with a good one.

Though it was kind of lonely and the Nation's seemed to sometimes have privet moments where she was completely blocked from their world (ironic when you think about it since their world was around her neck). Amelia sighed. Two weeks no word from Chewy and she was alone under a tree in the lunch area. _Perfect_.

"_You!_" Amelia jumped at the sudden voice and body dropped next to hers. Amelia looked to see bright blue eyes and extremely curly hair, which went nicely with her fair skin. It was a girl with a baby doll like face, large lips pulled into a thin pout and face set in determination.

"Me?" Amelia asked extremely confused.

"Yes! This is serious business and I can't have this chance slip by! Nay! This vicious immature idea must be smashed!" She said boldly and her small thin hands grabbed hers and Amelia really noticed how tiny this girl was, she was at least a foot shorter then Amelia herself and a little pudgy most of it looked like baby fat on her and while she wasn't thin she was just….it was hard to explain.

"And…. What is exactly going on?" The girl smiled pleasantly her eyes flashing and she jumped up a proud stance and hands on her hips.

"School! This mini society within that forces us into self-destruction and social boundaries! Where teachers believe they can do when they want and fill our minds with their views! Then the rallies! Oh god! The arts are so underappreciated! Do you agree?" Amelia blinked and nodded timidly, not out of shyness but out of shock and a little fear of the boisterous loud girl in front of her.

"Oh! Perfect! Which means you and I think the same!" She smiled and hauled Kendal up with strange strength.

"Wait, No I honestly don't think that is true-." Amelia tried to reason but it came out to deaf ears as the girl practically dragged her.

"Well maybe not. I don't know. My brother gave me a red bull today so I have beautiful wings that make me too high to care!" well that explained a lot and nothing at the same time.

"You are insane."

"Huh, why does everyone say that?" She questioned out loud only to turn back and smile sweetly to Amelia. Who was now on the verge of panic because who the hell is this chick? The duel haired girl froze jerking back and causing the shorter blonde to let go and stop herself brilliant blue eyes staring at Amelia's own darker blue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked friendly concern on her face.

"I don't even know who you are you came out of nowhere and decided to yell in my face about random shit and school then drag me off to somewhere! Geez I mean what the hell?!" Amelia hissed shapely and the girl tensed before lowering her gaze to her feet and shuffled them. Amelia just tried to regain her breathing.

_Calm down. _

Amelia growled because normally any of the nation's voices could soothe her and make her not all hulkish but right now all the stress and pain that went on for the past few week that piled she was not going to _calm down_.

"No! NO! _Do you know_ what I have been through?! My life is the punching back of some cliché god! That thinks that it is ok to-to _screw my life_ over! I DON'T NEED YOU COMING IN LIKE YOU KNOW ME! I lost everything and had to leave whatever is left behind _across the country!_ Then oh it gets better with all the shit now! This drama and school, I AM NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED FOR THIS! My sister and Best friend! The only two things that matter they are gone from my life and-and I don't even know if I will ever see them again! Then when I get to this school it is work everywhere and some asshole thinks it is ok to harass me! That is the only interaction I have had at this forsaken school and I am asked to _calm down?!_ HELL TO THAT!" Amelia had officially flipped out (at whom she didn't know) and she did so in school and worst, in some girl's face. Amelia no doubt was probably red faced, and hair messy because she _had_ pulled at it and pathetically on the verge of tears. No doubt the girl was going to blow up or leave but you know what? Fine, she didn't need her anyway.

"Don't calm down then." Amelia looked up to the girl who refused to look at her face red from embarrassment and her whole body shrunk down to try and appear smaller, but the small teeth peeking out to bite her bottom lip and narrowing of her eyes showed small amounts of determination and she weakly brought her eyes back to Amelia.

"Scream yell… bottling it up isn't good…Y-your right I-I don't know you but…. I know what it feels like to be alone…. I saw you under that tree and… I-I didn't want you to be there by yourself and I didn't think." She tried to giggle, but it was a weak submissive sound and Amelia could only stare blankly so the girl winced and looked away.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but if you want to talk." She pointed her finger to an empty table save for the red, white, and Blue backpack on the table. "I sit there every day so if you ever want to talk about it, sometimes it is nice to talk to a new face… Even if the ones around don't understand…. Well… see you around then?" She said and shuffled back hesitantly as if waiting for Amelia to stop her, or yell at her again, when Amelia didn't respond she walked away and to her backpack, scooped up and headed towards a class room building, the bell ringing a second later.

"Well I feel like shit." The response of silence from the nation's didn't stop the guilt either… It was harsh but with the stress she couldn't help herself…. But screaming at the poor girl…. Other options were better desired, she wasn't even really yelling at the girl. More to her.

Anatomy… great…. If it weren't for the nation's she would have locked herself in the bathroom, wouldn't be the first class she has ditched, but Amelia felt she disappointed them enough. That didn't stop her from taking off the necklace and shoving it away in her backpack. She didn't want to listen to them.

Anatomy went on with a drag for honestly the image of how quickly the happy girl went submissive fresh in her mind. After class Amelia lagged in leaving only bothering to send her aunt and the ape a text before heading home emotionally drained… maybe her time of the month was deciding to rear its ugly face.

"Hey fatty!" A sharp voice hit her ears. Please no, she was too tired to do this. She looked back to see a dark haired, olive skinned girl who was flanked by a pale snide looking blonde and a very ginger girl. Low and behold there was doll face looking annoyed and a little put off. How cliché could this school get, exactly? Amelia looked to the school gates so close. So close, she sighed and headed toward the three girls.

"Where is your little guard dog?" The first one growled and that threw Amelia off while the other girls were taunting and calling the blond names the first girl seemed more upset about something else.

"Of at camp still with the rest of her team." The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When will she be back?" Was it just Amelia or did this chick sound like a jealous obsessed girlfriend?

"Why would you care?" Doll face asked directly wincing when the olive skinned girl glared. Ok, this escalated too quickly.

"OI!" Amelia yelled, the four girls jumped to see Amelia glaring at them.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked looking disinterested. The ginger looked displeased, and the leader just crossed her arms.

"Please stop cornering the girl she didn't do anything wrong."

"New guard dog?" The ginger purred to the blonde who blinked in surprised. The blond coughed out something and by how doll face winced it wasn't something that Amelia felt comfortable with and the need to punch the girl rose.

"I am bored, let's go if the first dog isn't here it isn't fun." The Olive skinned girl deadpanned and walked away the two girls following calling smiling devilishly to the doll faced blond. Amelia watched them go and then looked to the blond. Who was smiling sheepishly, Amelia took not on how plain dorky the girl dressed, a large blue jacket with a frost like design and baggy jeans… it was September in California, it was hot and this girl was wearing a jack over, if Amelia's memory served her right, a semi tight tee-shirt with a shadow of a dragon, 'Strike class' written roughly at the bottom.

"Hey again!" She said a weak smile on her face. Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I have a feeling those three follow you around a lot?"

"Yea….." The 'a' stretched out awkwardly and the girl gained a timid look. Amelia frowned she was so bubbly at lunch, then again Amelia screamed at her face.

"…..Sorry…." Amelia said sighing again and the girl looked at her.

"I was a jerk and shouldn't have screamed at you."

"I accept your apology for being a jerk." Amelia didn't know wither to wince or glare, but the girl gave her a half smile.

"The screaming part though? I doubt it was directed at me enough to need an apology…. Stephanie." She finally said walking up the happy carefree bubbly smile rising again.

"Amelia. Call me Ame though." The blond nodded.

"Thank for you know." Stephanie said looking to the direction the girls left.

"No problem… what is their beef though."

"Ahhh, Atheles, not all of them are like that but the main one, Abigale she has something with my friend Kendal, she harasses me to get a raise out of her. Jessie and May just like to harass me period." Stephanie rolled her eyes and looked down. She subtly moved her hand across her stomach. Amelia frowned.

"…..Hey…" Amelia couldn't stop herself. "same here." Stephanie looked up and Amelia looked away, something about those blue eyes. So much like Charlie's when she first met him. "If you need to talk I am here." Amelia mumbled and she missed Stephanie's wide grin then large hug that came from nowhere.

"AHHHHH! AME WE ARE FRIENDS NOW YES!" she yelled happily. Oh gods, Amelia was too tired for this. A honk interrupted them and the pair looked over to a small blue voltswagon.

"Oh that is my ride, do you need one?" Stephanie asked and Amelia shook her head, she didn't know the other girl well enough.

"Ok well see you tomorrow!" With that the girl ran throwing open the door then the car was gone. Amelia sighed and pulled out her necklace. Time for her next apology. She slipped it on and made her way home.

_Amelia! _Italy's worried voice yelled at her shocking her a bit and she sighed.

'_hey….'_

_Amelia honestly, taking off the necklace like that are you feeling better? _England asked scolding and Amelia shrugged.

'_Better I suppose…. I apologized and made a friend.' _She offered weakly.

_Ve! That is fantasic! _Italy said and the nations' offered their happiness, America though was strangely silent. She didn't bother saying anything just apologizing for her behavior as she walked into her house and the nation's appeared in the room. Italy hugged her and patted her head as China went to claim the kitchen. Russia following after offering a smile, Germany awkwardly patted her head and Japan bowed smiling softly and then the three of them walked away, England and France got into a fight after France made a lewd comment, and America… she winced at his frown and she walked away to her room to do her homework. The group fell back into their routine and Amelia was upstairs working on her homework after attempting to call Chewy, all she got was a worried and rushed '_Ame babe not the time I DUDE WHAT THE HECK! God this theater. I promise I will call you back!' _ She sighed and rested her head on the table. She missed him, and while it was less lonely in the house because of the nations she still couldn't shake this feeling of just needed her other self. The knock on the door forced her from staring blankly into her history book to staring at America who sighed.

"Look I know you probably don't want to talk dudette, butthe girl from scholl was right, You can't bottle it up." Amelia frowned and turned back to her book.

"_I am fine_." She bit out harshly staring at her book, the magna Carta was a-.

"Amelia, we are here to help you, even if you don't want to talk to us…."

"Fine…. I am worried about Chewy, and you must know." She turne in her chair and looked straight at America.

"What is that bracelet."

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't really in a good mindset right now. Normally he was <em>fine<em> with people. He was a people person he could easily charm people into liking him and was very good at doing so rarely did people annoy him, He had Amelia to get annoyed for him. But with her gone.

'_Dear are you sure you don't need our help? We could tell you the lines?'_ A russian-no different country, fudging nugget what was it? Ukrainian? Sure lets go with that…

'_I am fine Kat, can I please get back to this?'_ Three weeks since these voices decided to appear, he didn't know where they come from only there was a sad lack of men but then again maybe the abundant women's voices were saying something about him,( because while he wasn't attracted to women he took a certain comfort to them it must be the effect of only having two important women in his life, his mom and Amelia), they were all pleasant people… except the one that was dubbed Gilbert…. That was just an obnoxious voice, the one rarely heard was Matthew, a quiet voice that was really nice to listen to when the others fought, they talked about hockey frequently, then you had…. The swiss guy, he was still learning the foreign names these voices were giving him. He shivered remembering the brake down when he first heard them, he honestly believed he was being haunted because they came from _nowhere_. He screamed with a very high pitch and ran into the closet and cried telling the demons to go back to the fiery pit they came from (Thank you Amelia for you years of paranoia of the unknown), finally his neighbor busted into his apartment (and old family friend that frequently watched him and Amelia when they were younger) and found him. He apparently was going to call the police, belatedly Charlie realized they were in his head and accepted he was crazy. His mom was called and Charlie didn't want to put anymore pressure on her (His poor mom working a double shift at a hospital) and said too much Blackboxtv on Youtube. He at first refused to respond to them

"Mr. Bently." Brown eyes met blue grey and he groaned as the older woman frowned at him in distain, the newer recruits stared at him lowly, pfft amateurs, the older recruits rolled their eyes and got comfortable ready for the show. A show he shall give.

"yes mam?" Charlie said sickly sweet. Watching the woman.

"Is there something more important than listening to the calendar? Or even when I speak to you?"

"Mam everything is more important so I don't hear you screeches." He has been with this old bat since fourth grade. She was always harder on him and Amelia, because of the scholarships they had (the lack of money they worked their butts off in the sixth grade to get them they were both damn proud of it) she was fair but hard on them and with how she was the only human Charlie felt the need to sass they had a tough relationship.

"Oh Child you do love to test my patience."

"I didn't study so I am just guessing to day mam." Charlie said a dazzling smile on his face. The instructor rolled her eyes.

"Insolent Brat." She grumbled.

"Wicked old bat." Charlie shot back. She frowned and continued.

"You ok though Charles?" Charlie looked to see equally brown eyes staring at him. Olivia was about a year younger then him and joined last year, she was a gymnast, so she helped in a lot of the musicals with her dancing and acrobats, not a bad actor a singer, he had taken her under his wing to help her through. She was small and tiny form years of gymnastics and slowly filling in from the year away from the sport. Naturally tan skin and abundance of black curls; she was quite a cute girl that he dotted over a lot. Not that she needed it, she had two (freaking hot and sadly straight) twin brothers to do that but he still doted on her especially when she started coming to him about a boy. Amelia a little stricter with Olivia constantly reminding Charlie he had taken _her under his wing_ and he spent more time cuddling her hen actually teaching her so would pull her off and help her with her singing, one of her stronger points. Charlie would never say Amelia was a bad actor; she was just shit at something's. They were both different in acting, Charlie was a comedic he was good at using his body and exaggerating and improve (What Amelia failed at the girl needed a script sometimes) favoring the more straight plays with less singing, being a stronger actor, while Amelia had it all set for her in musicals, knowing how to dance and had a powerful voice. But they both grew from each other and Olivia seemed to benefit from that having enough wit to keep up with Charlie in the improv and enough will to push through Amelia's harsh criticisms on dancing and singing. But being more limber and flexible then Amelia she didn't get too much on Olivia's butt about dancing.

"Yes I am fine, just late nights." He sighed and Olivia nodded. Getting comfortable next to him.

"I miss her too." Olivia said looking at her hands. Despite Amelia being a witch towards Olivia she said it was better than how her sister, Quinn, treated her. Charlie nodded. He needed to call her back soon.

'_kesesese someone thinking about their girlfriend.' _Gilbert giggled like some snake and in his weird German accent. Charlie counted down until the other female, Elizaveta? Hit him with the frying pan and scolded him, she was Hungarian Charlie believed he tried to ignore the voices again.

"Now roam free meet your family for the next few weeks!" Olivia instantly jumped up and pulled Charlie to the stage. Avoiding the leers of two boys who were lucky to even get a part, just starting in the academy. Olivia dragged him to prep room and makeup station where a class ended and the crew were talking. Olivia let go of his hand to rush into the group, before pulling a tall boy and girl out, Carter (Tall brunette of Italian descent, with hazel eyes) and his sister Kat (his tiny female version).

"TO THE FOYER!" Olivia yelled dragging the group to the lobby or Foyer outside by the box office.

Kat giggled and followed her with ease as they started talking about some new fandom they were starting.

"Carter."

"Charlie." They chuckled and sat down on the benches while Olivia stretched and Kat went on about 'Sherlock'.

'_I-interesting group.' _Matthew said while Carter sketched, and the girls talked.

_I suppose you shoulda come out when Ame was here…_Charlie thought and wondered if they came out while he was going crazy from losing his second family so quickly. He played with his bracelet, with a nice bronze globe on it.

'_Do you miss her?'_ a little voice came, not Matthew's, a little girl, she sounded German but was from 'Liechtenstein' he didn't realize it was a real place until the Swiss guy, Vash?, yelled at him and told her where she was from and how it was a real country.

_Yea, she was like a sister to me, we have been through a lot you know?_ Some of these voices held benefit. That still didn't stop him from missing his sister.

"HOLY- CHARLIE THEY ARE SELLIN CHOCOLATE OUTSIDE!" Charlie was up so fast and following Olivia outside not caring if they got in trouble with the academy or Mrs. M the old bat, there was chocolate ice cream being sold and there was no way these chocoholics were missing out on chocolate ice cream the food of the gods. Kat and Carter watched them go.

"Too bad Lia isn't here to leash those too." Kat said not moving a muscle to stop them.

"If you are trying to imply that I get them you an kindly stop because I am not getting those two idiots."

"Sooooo if they get ran over or kidnapped I can call Lia and blame it on you?" Carter stopped then glared at his sister before groaning and getting up to pull Charlie and Olivia back into the academy.

God he hated babysitting the two.

**So yes New people, Amelia is about to meet my little group, and I put Charlie in another. I think I have a plot forming but for now here you go I hope to finish Andrew's chapter soon, sorry for not a lot of Charlie like I promised, I need to developed him before I can get a solid chapter out with just him but he will be in the story more I hope! So yea**

**Review… Thank you for reading if I haven't mentioned before I own nothing!**


End file.
